


10-7

by LuthienLuinwe



Series: Tens [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, dubcon, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: Talia was a liar. Jason knew that.He wished he would have listened to his own head.





	10-7

_“You’re either very brave or incredibly stupid for coming back here.”_

Talia al’Ghul was a liar. Jason Todd knew that, had known it for years. But she was a liar who had access to something he needed, and he was willing to risk it, for Damian’s sake. And, if he was being honest with himself, Tim’s too.

_“I need your help.”_

_“Officer Grayson is down.”_ The words still echoed in his ears. Because the Dick Graysons of the world, the insufferable optimists, the happy-go-luckies… Bad things weren’t supposed to happen to them. Yet it seemed like lately it was happening left and right.

_“And why would I help you?”_

Getting the body out of the hospital had been easy enough. Bludhaven General had nothing on security, and Jason would be well on his way to the Middle East before anyone realized the body was going on.

_“Because I can give you something you want.”_

Well, anyone except for Bruce.

_“I’m listening.”_

Who had already been blowing up his phone and comms.

_“Me for him. That’s the deal.”_

Getting the body onto a plane and into the Middle East had been tricky, but where was the fun in a safe operation? The documents he’d had Tim forge had come in handy, and the worst Jason would have to deal with, at least for a few hours, would be boredom on the plane.

_“But you don’t want me, now do you?”_

Fear was nothing new to Jason Todd. He had been absolutely terrified when the Joker had him. He had been petrified coming out of the Pit. He’d received more death-threats and life-threatening injuries than he could count.

_“Didn’t stop you before.”_

His heart was in the pit of his stomach when he got off that plane. He would only have a few more hours of freedom, maybe even of living, if everything went according to plan. And he was going to spend them babysitting a body.

_“Maybe I want my son to return to me instead. My father misses his best weapon.”_

Bruce didn’t know about the plan, and maybe it was better that way. Damian had come to Jason a broken, desperate mess. Jason had never seen the kid like that before. No kid deserved to ever feel like that…

_“He’s dead. Explosion a few weeks ago. We couldn’t recover the body. I have the certificate if you want it.”_

He hadn’t been shocked in the slightest when, the second he stepped into League territory, he had no less than seven blades at his neck. “Who goes there?”

_“Father will not be happy if I let an outsider use the Pit.”_

“Jason Todd,” he answered the guards. “I need a few words with Talia.”

_“You’ve lied to him before. You’ve persuaded him before.”_

Several of the guards exchanged glanced with one another. The one Jason assumed was in charge nodded and led him away from the others, toward the woman he hated most in the world.

_“And why is this time different?”_

He thought about running back the way he came with every step. He didn’t even like the demon-brat that much. But that didn’t mean he wanted to the kid to be miserable for the rest of his life. Jason was already miserable. What was a bit more pain and suffering if it would keep someone else from turning out like he had?

_“You want Bruce, but you and I both know that’s never going to happen. This would mess him up, maybe for life. Let him come back. Let me get him through the worst of the Pit madness, and I’m yours. Forever if that’s what you want.”_

“You’re either very brave or incredibly stupid for coming here,” she had said.

“I need your help.”

* * *

He wanted her to throw Dick in the Pit first. She wanted him first. They weren’t going to get anywhere, not unless one gave in… And Jason knew Talia was not going to give in, not when she had the upper hand.

_“I trusted you.”_

He had only actively participated enough to keep her from accusations of not being as honest about staying as he had said. Hell, Jason didn’t even know how honest he’d been when the words came out.

_“And who’s fault was that?”_

He hated her.

_“You took advantage of me. Again.”_

God, he hated her more than he could imagine hating anyone else in his life.

_“You walked right into this.”_

But she was the only chance he had at bringing Dick back. God knew Ra’s would have seen Jason dead as soon as he’d stepped onto their land. There was no way in hell he’d allow Jason to use the Pit on Bruce Wayne’s favorite child.

_“I’m leaving.”_

She had taken him. And immediately after, he had watched as she ordered Dick’s body to be burned. He wanted to kill her. God, he wanted to kill her, but there were too many highly trained assassins. He was outnumbered and outgunned. He didn’t stand a chance.

_“I don’t think so.”_

_“The dead should stay dead, B,”_ he had told Bruce. Because it was true. The dead shouldn’t be messed with. Jason knew that. God, he knew that. But the living were the ones that had to pick up the pieces left behind. Damian was a trained killer who already had some serious anger issued. It was only a matter of time before he became a villain if Dick stayed dead…

_“You can’t keep me here.”_

Dick was dead. His body was burned to nothing more than ash.

_“My trained assassins would beg to differ.”_

And Jason had been stupid enough to trust the woman who had been responsible, had been stupid enough to believe that she would do what he asked…

_“I hate you.”_

Talia was a liar.

_“Most do.”_

Jason knew that.

_“Go to hell.”_

God he wished he would have listened to his own head.

_“Oh, my beloved. We are already there.”_

He went to confront her. He had to confront her, even if he knew no good would come out of it. He approached her, and she had just sat there smirking at him, waiting for him. “I trusted you.”

“And whose fault was that?”


End file.
